


Love is in the air

by KatieBY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allergies, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Relationship, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBY/pseuds/KatieBY
Summary: When she noticed the flowers her face changed for a moment and she lost a little of the shine in her eyes. But without losing her smile, she took the bouquet from his hands. It was like a punch in the stomach for Severus, she hated flowers, it was an unwanted gesture just like any advance they represented
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, I just like to entertain myself a bit with its wonderful characters. I am not a native English speaker, Any grammar mistakes were made unintentionally so I apologize in advance. I have dyslexia and I am still learning English.
> 
> Special thanks to my Slytherin team for betaing this.

Severus was was not the most romantic person in the world, everyone knew it. The life that he had lived had led him to have a dark and grumpy had been 'dating' her for a while; casual meetings in a cafe after work, some celebratory dinners for some jointly completed project, she had even dragged him into a movie the week before. He enjoyed her company immensely and for a time that had been enough.

He knew he wanted whatever was between them to be a real, normal romantic was fed up with the sinking feeling in his stomach when he watched another man flirt at her at work, or when he listened to the idiots around him speak of her, they spoke of her physique (often in such a vulgar way that they caused him to clench his teeth) or of her position in the war.

She was beautiful, without a doubt, and had done great things for the wizarding world but the most attractive thing for Severus about her would always be the beauty of her mind.

So he had decided to make his intentions as clear as possible when she again invited him to her home for dinner. He had bought flowers;he felt exposed and out of place when he had bought them and they asked him exactly what kind of flowers he wanted and what message he was wanting to give.

He had groomed himself as best he could, he couldn't do much for his unattractive physique but he could at least look clean and elegant.

He knocked on the door nervously, clutching the bouquet with one hand, praying internally that she wouldn't find him stupid.

She opened with a charming smile and an excited look.

"Severus," she exclaimed, letting him in.

"Hermione," he replied with a nod and a small twitch of his lips. Until now, everything was fine, she had not run or anything. He carefully raised his hands and offered her the bouquet without letting any gesture reveal the internal nervousness.

When she noticed the flowers her face changed for a moment and she lost a little of the shine in her eyes. But without losing her smile, she took the bouquet from his hands.

"Thank you, it is a very nice detail you shouldn't have bothered," she commented, holding them with a small smile, but without moving to smell them and with a face that seemed to be holding her breath.

It was like a punch in the stomach for Severus, she hated flowers, it was an unwanted gesture just like any advance they represented.

"It's okay if you don't want them," he started raising a hand to take them back.

"I love them, Severus, it's just that I..." Hermione was cut off by a sneeze followed by another and then another. Which prevented her from continuing.

"Hermione?" asked the concerned man, removing the flowers and setting them aside.

She only shook her head, her eyes were watery and her nose turned ugly pink.

"You need something?" He ran to hold her while she continued to sneeze. He began to wipe away the tears running down her cheeks, more and more worried. "Should I call St. Mungo, love?"

She reached a shaky hand into her pockets while giving small sneezes. She took out a small potion and drank it. Quickly her face changed and although her nose was still pink and her watery eyes no longer sneezed. She took a shaky breath and spoke.

"Did you call me love?" she asked in a hoarse voice and bright eyes, although Severus wasn't sure if it was because of the recent sneeze attack or what he had said.

"I..." he started then frowned. "Are you okay? What potion was that?"

"Antiallergic Potion, I always carry it, I use it from time to time in case I have to work with any ingredient that I'm allergic to, or in case, I find myself in a situation like this." She blushed as she spoke and under sad eyes. "I am extremely allergic to pollen."

Hearing her, Severus internally began to punish himself for not foreseeing that possibility, and with a quick wave of his wand, the flowers faded.

"You didn't have to do that!" The girl expressed looking up.

"When the effect of the potion wears off, you could have a reaction like that again. I don't want to risk your health for some stupid flowers," he replied crossing his arms. "Sorry, it was certainly a horrible idea."

"Okay Severus you didn't know, and the truth if I could, I would have put them somewhere where I could see and smell them all day," she commented with a smile approaching him.

"Really?" he asked, watching her approach.

"Of course, Severus," she said, hugging him awkwardly. "Now, you didn't answer me, did you call me love?"


End file.
